


Give Me The Right

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Good or bad, Dean and Sam will always want each other.





	Give Me The Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Give Me The Right  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 467  
**Summary:** Good or bad, Dean and Sam will always want each other.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 18](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2837516.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1248060/1248060_original.jpg%22)

“Come on, Dean.” Sam urged. “Let me go and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Shut, Sammy.” Dean glared at his brother.

“Do you want me to beg, is that it?” An evil smile slowly spread across Sam’s face. “Why should I? It’s not as if I’m the only one that can feel this thing between us.” His voice became husky and filled with a carnal promise. “Give me the right, to hold you, to touch you and I’ll make you feel things you’ve never imagined, not even in your dreams. I promise you won’t regret.”

Dean’s mouth popped open. “Listen you, son of a bitch. That’s proof right there you’re not my brother. Sammy would never think something like that much less say it.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Sam slowly dropped his eyes to roam Dean’s body from head to toe and back again. “I’ve wanted you for years and you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way about me.” He raised his head and as he caught his brother’s gaze he slowly licked his lips. “Why do you want me to plead for something you need as badly as I want to give it to you?”

Even though Dean fought against what he was feeling he couldn’t deny his brother was right. Anger, confusion and lust warred inside of Dean until he thought he would go insane with need. Should he do what he usually did and turn his back on what he really wanted or accept what Sam offered.

Dean started to undo the chains that bound Sam.

The chains fell on the floor at Sam’s feet but he remained unmoving. His eyes darkened as he whispered in a commanding voice, “Tell me.”

Dean didn’t even have to ask what Sam was waiting for but saying it out loud wasn’t something he was sure he could do. _How could he admit to how much he needed his brother?_ He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Fuck me.” He mumbled beneath his breath.

Sam’s grinned widened. He’d actually thought Dean would keep him at arms length for a little longer just to make him suffer. He was thrilled that wasn’t the case. “Close enough.” Within seconds he was out of the chair and Dean was pinned against the wall. 

He could feel Dean’s body react to each little caress of his hands as he pushed away the offending garments that kept him from his brother’s bare skin. Dean’s groan of pleasure as he licked the side of his neck was music to Sam’s ears. 

With his body already hard and aching, Dean’s voice as he called his brother’s name was guttural and barely recognizable. “Sam.”

“Shhh.” Sam whispered against Dean’s skin. “Don’t worry I plan on keeping my promise.”


End file.
